Lost Cause
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: If only he would have known that if he would have gone to her wedding, she would be sending out invitations with him now. Implied Luna/Neville and Luna/Rolf


**Lost Cause**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **If only he would have known that if he would have gone to her wedding, she would be sending out invitations with him now. Implied Neville/Luna Luna/Rolf

**(AN) So, I was looking for Neville/Luna fan fiction to read when this just came to me. My first Harry Potter fan fiction so sorry if it's OC. Enjoy! (I hope!)**

Neville Longbottom looked at the colorful envelope he had received quite a while ago but feared to open it for he was positive that he knew what was inside.

He tore the paper apart to find a white card. It read;

**Neville Longbottom,**

**You are invited to Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood's wedding.**

Neville couldn't bear to read the rest. The date was a day from today, June 13. _His_ Luna getting _married_. And for the worst part, it wasn't to him!

Neville should have known that someone would find her if he didn't tell her how he felt.

Besides that, he was _perfect_ for her. A fellow wizard naturalist, much like Luna, and his great granddad was a great wizard.

Neville was just the Herbology professor at Hogwarts; an old school friend of Luna's who lived with his grandma when he was a kid. He mustn't have meant anything more to her than old friend Neville Longbottom, although she _did_ invite him to her wedding.

Neville decided he just wouldn't go; it would be too hard and hurt too much.

So, Neville moped about for that day and the day after. For at least two weeks when there was a knock on his door.

He hoped it was Luna, since he hadn't heard any news on the wedding, he thought maybe she didn't get married and came to confess her love for him. As if.

He opened his front door. It was Harry Potter; he hadn't seen him in a while, although he did teach his children at Hogwarts.

"Harry, what're you doing here?" Neville asked his old friend as he motioned him to sit down.

Harry sat on a couch in the room and Neville sat in a chair beside it.

"Well, Luna sent me some stuff to give to you. She and Rolf are on their honeymoon, searching for Nargles and Wrackspurt and such things. She's still our same old Luna." Harry laughed.

Neville did not laugh, he simple nodded. "So what is it she wanted to give me?" He asked, feeling small.

"Well, some pictures from the wedding and this box of something, although it feels rather light." Harry said handing Neville the stuff he had packed in his left arm.

"We missed you at the wedding. Luna was rather upset you weren't there. Ginny thought it was sort of rude also, seeing as you two were great friends. Luna says she's been trying to call you but you never pick up." Harry informed Neville, although he already knew he had been getting calls from someone.

"I haven't been using my phone lately." Neville responded, looking at his feet.

"Yeah, well, next time you get a call, answer it, it could be someone important." Harry said smiling. "Bye, Neville." He left and Neville surveyed the objects he was now holding.

There were at least ten pictures that indeed moved about, with Luna and Rolf.

They were standing by each other, holding each other and smiling.

Luna looked ravishing. Her dress was laced and long, reaching the ground with a train behind it, and it had a round neck.

She looked a little sad, though, and Neville couldn't help but wonder why.

It was her special day, that she had probably waited her whole life for, yet she looked slightly unhappy.

He opened the package to find a picture of himself and Luna, laughing together at Hogwarts. On the back was written four words;

_**Why weren't you there?**_

Neville took out a quill and scribbled something on the back.

_**I love you. **_

Neville shook his head and went to frame the picture.

He put it in a black frame that was simple and plain.

Weeks later his phone rang and he picked it up, like he was instructed.

"Hello, Neville?" A high and pleasant, familiar voice greeted him.

"Hi, Luna." He responded with a laugh.

"We missed you at the wedding." She said with a bit of seriousness.

"I was busy." He responded calmly, trying his hardest not to blow his top.

"Too busy to go to my wedding?" She responded shrilly.

"Luna, do you really want to know why?" Neville asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Yes!" She yelled back.

"I love you." Neville hurried.

"Oh, oh." Luna whispered.

"So did you find any Wrackspurt or Nargles?" Neville blurted out.

"No, no we didn't." Luna said, hanging up.

"I love you too." She whispered to herself and walked away from the phone.

If only he would have known that if he would have gone to her wedding, she would be sending out invitations with him now.

Luna and Neville were a lost cause.

**- Ema**


End file.
